Peligro y tentación
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Estar malherido, desorientado y encima tener a esa persona que te vuelve loco delante, puede provocar que hagas cosas que en otras circunstancias no harías, el riesgo, siempre trae su recompensa. Mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail y por su puesto es un oneshot. GaLe para ustedes mis lectores


**Dsiclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son Hiro Mashima, pero la historia ha salido completamente de mi, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Hola lectores y lectoras, buenos, días, tardes, noches o madrugadas sea cual sea a la hora que leéis esto, en primer lugar muchas gracias por darme vuestro** **tiempo, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Fairy Tail, así que, no seáis muy crueles.**

 **Si, si es un GaLe, mi pareja preferida, sin molestaros más os dejo leer, nos vemos al final.**

 **PELIGRO Y TENTACIÓN**

Después de dos largas semanas por fin había terminado la maldita misión, no había sido muy compleja pero le habían herido lo suficiente como para que Lily insistiera en quedarse en una ciudad cercana a descansar un par de días, eso sumado a la distancia a pie los había retrasado una semana, estaba cansado, enfadado y frustrado, ese gato, la próxima vez que hubiera tormenta lo iba a dejar encerrado y solo como castigo.

-Sigues con el ceño fruncido,_se quejó Lily que volaba a su lado, a lo que Gajeel respondió con un gruñido, Lily suspiró, ese niño lo llegaba a sacar de sus casillas, si no fuera por el se habría desangrado, se iba a vengar de eso como fuera.

Llegaron al gremio de madrugada, por suerte Mira aún estaba recogiendo, le entregó la hoja con el informe y como siempre tuvo que hablar, esa mujer era insoportable a veces, siempre sonriendo y maquinando cosas malas, si no tuviera el Satán soul seguro la habría mandado lejos.

-Me alegro que estéis los dos bien de vuelta,_dijo una sonriente Mira,_ya nos estábamos empezando a preocupar, el maestro me dijo que quería hablar contigo, supongo que ya hablaréis mañana, yo me voy ya a casa, si vais a iros avisad a Levy-chan, está en la biblioteca, yo tengo prisa, adiós,_dijo la albina antes de perderse.

-Gajeel encárgate de Levy yo voy a acompañar a Mira-san por si le pasa algo,_dijo Lily con rapidez y maldad, y es que todo el mundo sabía que esos dos se gustaban, menos ellos que parecían no entender los sentimientos del otro o no creerlos, quizás realmente estaban ciegos.

Mierda, esos dos lo habían hecho demasiado rápido y sin darle tiempo a protestar, la enana estaba en la dichosa biblioteca, se pasaría la noche ahí, rodeada de libros y demasiadas letras como para ponerse a contarlas o a leerlas, no estaba en condiciones de aguantar toda la noche esperando a que terminase de leer los miles de libros que había ahí dentro, sino había más.

-Lily, te deberías haber quedado espiando,_se quejó Mira por el camino,_ahora no sabremos lo que pasará,_dijo hinchando las mejillas en un gesto infantil.

-No te preocupes Mira-san, si pasa algo seguro que Levy-san te lo contara,_la consoló Lily mientras la acompañaba.

Como no le quedaba otra fue a avisar a Levy, el olor a libros estaba impregnado del olor de la enana, por todas partes, solo tuvo que seguir la zona en la que el olor era más fuerte para encontrarla y ahí estaba, con cara de concentración, mientras leía las últimas hojas con la cara roja, no sabía qué hacer si hablar observarla o hacer algún ruido, quizás era mejor esperar a que terminase de leer, de todas formas le quedaba poco.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!,_grito Levy para comenzar a llorar como una loca, Gajeel se quedó estático no sabía qué hacer, Levy era mucho más mona moqueando y llorando, le daba aún un aire más infantil el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Oye enana, ¿qué demonios estabas leyendo?,_le pregunto intentando romper el aire incómodo que empezaba a rodearlos sobre todo percibido por el.

Levy se quedo estática observándolo, no sabía qué hora ni día era en ese momento, pero se alegraba mucho de ver a Gajeel, se fijó en que tenía vendas por casi todos lados, se veía cansado, después cayó en la cuenta de su estado y agacho la cabeza sonrojada.

-N-no es na-nada,_dijo nerviosa no sabía cómo reaccionar , Gajeel recogió con agilidad y velocidad el libro, por el título ñoño se trataría de uno de amor o desamor, por como lloraba la enana.

-Es muy tarde enana, mejor vete a la cama, venga solo quedamos tú y yo, Mira se ha ido, te acompaño a casa,_dicho esto Gajeel le ofreció la mano mirando hacia otro lado levemente sonrojado.

Levy lo observó y se sonrojó aunque mucho más que él, cogió su mano con cariño, y se aferró a su brazo con cuidado, cerraron la puerta del gremio pero sin echarla para que otros miembros pudieran entrar por la noche.

-Gajeel, ¿estás bien?,_le preguntó mientras lo observaba tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo con tantas heridas.

-Si, no te preocupes,_dijo Gajeel, para Levy eso era un gran avance, ya que las respuestas, si existían era monosílabas o gruñidos y bufidos por parte del Dragón Slayer.

-No tienes porque acompañarme, ¿sabes?, creo que sería más seguro que yo te acompañase a ti no tienes buena cara,_dijo Levy mientras lo observaba con más atención.

-No empieces enana, no necesito una niñera, además ya estamos al lado de las habitaciones saca las llaves y entra,_le ordenó de mala gana aunque en el fondo se alegraba que se preocupase por él, quizás solo un poco, la observo rebuscar nerviosa en los bolsillos de su vestido,_Lev, ¿pasa algo?,_preguntó ya nervioso.

-Gajeel, creo que he perdido mis llaves, quizás estén en el gremio,_dijo preocupada, el Dragón Slayer del hierro no estaba para dar vueltas esa noche.

-¿Cierras la ventana?,_preguntó sin más mientras observaba la estructura del edificio.

-No la suelo cerrar, pero, hoy hacia viento y la cerré con cerrojo,_dijo Levy con cierta culpabilidad mientras agachaba la cabeza,_vete a casa Gajeel, no te preocupes por mí, tú estás cansado y yo no pienso dejarte forzar mi cerrojo la última vez rompimos el cristal,_le recordó Levy, esa vez estaba lloviendo a cántaros y no les quedó más remedio.

-Por no hablar de la paliza que me dio Erza,_dijo mientras a ambos les daba un escalofrío en la columna,_decidido, te vienes conmigo, el trayecto de aquí a mi casa es más corto que ir y volver al gremio,_le ordenó Gajeel, Levy se sonrojó a más no poder, ya había estado más veces en la casa que Gajeel y Lily tenían alquilada, pero nunca se había quedado a dormir, aunque si se había quedado a ver pelis de terror, era capaz de verlas bajo la protección del pelinegro.

-Pe-pero Gajeel, ¿cómo vamos a dormir?,_preguntó preocupada, no es que no quisiera dormir con el, al contrario, los brazos de Gajeel eran más que cómodos, no podía pensar en eso, cada vez se ponía más roja y su pulso se aceleraba, al final él se darán cuenta, así que tenía que calmarse.

-Yo en el sofá y tú en la cama,_respondió sonrojado sin miedo, aunque dormir con la enana en sus brazos no era una idea que le desagradase, ya la había cogido en brazos en alguna que otra ocasión, o ella se había acurrucado encima de él mientras veían alguna película de terror y era una sensación cálida y agradable.

-Ga-Gajeel,_empezó a hablar Levy sacando al DS de hierro de su mundo,_mejor duermo yo en el sofá, tú estás en peor estado.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien,_bufó mientras tocaba a la puerta de su departamento, Lily le abrió la puerta con rapidez y se sorprendió al ver a Levy.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿le ha vuelto a subir la fiebre, Levy?,_preguntó el exceed con preocupación.

-No me ha subido nada, la enana se queda porque..., se queda y punto,_le respondió Gajeel sin ganas de dar más explicaciones.

-Ve a darte un baño,_le medio ordenó su querido gato negro,_yo me encargaré del resto.

Después de un par de bufidos y miradas cómplices Gajeel obedeció, dejando solos a Levy y Lily, el Exceed que no perdía tiempo le explico a Levy la situación, a modo de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, el primero curar a ese cabeza hueca come hierro y el segundo que pasase tiempo a solas con la chica que correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Levy, supongo que no te ha contado gran cosa,_dijo el Exceed a lo que Levy asintió,_hay que curarle algunas heridas y vendarlo, ¿lo puedes hacer tú?, no es que no quiera, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es, no hace caso ni a los médicos.

-Si, así es Gajeel,_dijo Levy mientras sonreía y suspiraba,_Lily, ¿qué le dijeron los médicos?,_preguntó curiosa la maga de la escritura sólida.

-Tiene varios cortes profundos en la espalda que le dieron por idiota, se infectan con facilidad y se abren con más facilidad aún, le recomendaron cortarse el pelo para evitar que se enganchen, las heridas de ese tipo al aire secan antes, sino llego a estar ahí de seguro les mete una paliza,_le contó el Exceed en confianza.

-Bueno es normal esa reacción seguro que lo tuviste que llevar a rastras,_comento Levy divertida a lo que Lily asintió con pesadez,_bueno no te preocupes, haré lo que pueda,_le dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

El Exceed sonrió triunfante, ella era la debilidad de Gajeel, así que si alguien podía medio convencerlo o conseguir que accediera a curarse cuando tocaba, era ella, le explicó la rutina de cuidados que llevaban haciendo una semana a regañadientes, mientras que Levy le atendía con toda la atención del mundo, lo más importante era curar al DS de hierro.

-Mientras tú le pones eso, que créeme escuece bastante aunque no se queje, yo también me lo he tenido que echar y duele,_le confesaba Lily mientras se ponía azul recordando el ardor de las heridas,_yo iré al baño, como tarda media hora si te da tiempo vas al baño tú y yo vigilo que se quede quieto sin armar jaleo.

-Vale, voy a ordenarlo todo antes de que salga, pobrecito, le va a doler,_suspiro Levy con cierto pesar, el saber que lo que le iba a untar dolía mucho y que encima era Lily el que se lo había dicho, la hacía sentir mal por tener que hacerlo, ¡Lily nunca se quejaba!.

Unos pocos minutos después Gajeel salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, miro a su gato que se fue a perder por el camino del que él se alejaba, suspiro, ese maldigo gato sabía su punto débil y le estaba haciendo una encerrona, pero no iba a ceder.

-Habéis preparado la mesa de las torturas,_dijo con sarcasmo al ver los distintos frascos, vendas y medicamentos preparados para su uso.

-Venga no seas quejica, la culpa es tuya, sino fueras tan bruto no te pasarían estas cosas,_le regañó Levy.

-Oye ya me han echado unos diez sermones, ¿también has preparado el tuyo, enana?,_dijo divertido sabiendo que ese mote en especial enfadaba a la pequeña peliazul.

-No te preocupes,_dijo con una risita breve que conocía como peligrosa,_sé qué pensar no es lo tuyo Redfox,_la enana iba en serio, solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando había metido la pata o colmado su paciencia,_pero nunca debes meterte con la persona que te va a curar, puede ser peligroso, se me puede derramar alcohol sin querer, apretar más fuerte de lo que debo,_recitaba Levy sus torturas.

-Tú no eres así,_le recordó Gajeel tajante, era cierto lo iba a curar si quería podía ser un infierno.

-Es verdad, mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquila si hiciera eso,_admitió la McGarden,_bueno, vamos a empezar, Lily me ha dicho que lo peor lo tienes en la espalda, así que primero te curaré el brazo y la dejaremos para el final,_le dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

Con cuidado Levy tomo el brazo izquierdo de Gajeel bajo la atenta vigilancia de sus ojos carmesí, la enana estaba muy cerca, concentrada en hacer su trabajo pero aún así muy cerca, le desinfecto la herida, la reviso para ver qué no había signos de que estaba mal o algún punto se había escapado y la vendo con mucho cuidado.

-Está casi cerrada,_le animaba Levy con una sonrisa,_en un día o dos te podré quitar los puntos.

-Ya lo sé Lily lleva contando los días que quedan, dice que soy un paciente penoso,_confeso con una sonrisa a lo que Levy se sonrojó porque fue consciente de su cercanía.

-Ya me lo ha comentado,_susurro la chica que poseía unos ojos chocolate en los que cierto DS se estaba perdiendo,_mejor seguimos ahora que te estás portando bien,_dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale, pero sin quejas,_le advirtió Gajeel a lo que Levy asintió.

La pequeña McGarden se colocó detrás del gran Redfox, examinó su espalda, estaba mejor de lo que había imaginado, además al parecer ese día los puntos estaban en su sitio, después se fijó en que Gajeel desprendía un calor muy agradable, le daban ganas de abrazarlo desde detrás, pero no podía por las heridas, tomó la pomada y empezó a extenderla por las heridas con mucho cuidado.

-Anda que avisas,_se quejó Gajeel odiaba esa pomada, desde su olor hasta el dolor y escozor que le provocaba,_por lo menos dime cuando vas a empezar la tortura.

-Lo siento mucho, Gajeel, lo tendré en cuenta mañana, te avisaré,_contestó con una sonrisa mientras seguía con la tarea.

Gajeel se mantenía firme, sentado en el sofá con la enana detrás, mientas que la enana le hacía pasar por una de las peores torturas, no solo por el dolor, le hacía sentirse algo débil el tener heridas de ese tamaño y eso lo molestaba.

-Ya está, solo queda esperar que se seque,_dijo Levy con una sonrisa mientras recogía lo que ya habían usado y preparaba un desinfectante y las vendas.

-Odio esa cosa,_decia Gajeel mientras apuntaba al bote cuyo contenido azulado odiaba, Levy soltó una breve risa ante el gesto infantil de su DS favorito y lo vio tumbarse de lado en el sofá dándole la espalda.

-Eres un desastre, Gajeel Redfox,_le medio regañó cuando vio que la toalla de su cabeza estaba en el suelo,_¿no te molesta para la herida llevarlo tan largo?,_le pregunto con inocencia mientras secaba con cuidado su cabello con la toalla, no podía negarlo, le gustaba demasiado fastidiarlo.

-No,_contestó secamente,_me gusta así y así se queda.

-Bueno, Lily se va a quedar vigilando y yo voy a ducharme, sécatelo o te vas a resfriar, ¿vale?

-Coge una camiseta mía para dormir, tienes algo de ropa tuya arriba, pero ningún pijama,_Gajeel la observo bingo se había puesto roja, la peliazul no había pensado en ese detalle, pero asintió recuperando la compostura rápidamente.

-No te pases de listo, si ella supiera...,_comenzó a molestarlo Lily.

-Cállate gato, no se te ocurra abrir la boca sobre ese tema,_le corto rápido mientras hundía la cara en un cojín del sofá.

-No es malo enamorare Gajeel, además, no tienes mal gusto, esa chica te hace bien, además yo creo que os gustáis ambos_insistió el Exceed pero el DS tan solo gruño como respuesta.

Mientras Lily se divertía haciendo que su compañero perdiera la paciencia, Levy se daba una relajante ducha, no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba allí, con él, iba a dormir en su cama y a ponerse como pijama una camisa suya, eso tenía que ser un gran avance, ¿no?, se moría de ganas de contárselo a Lucy, la cual le insistía en que se confesara, Gajeel podía ser algo bruto, pero no era un mal chico y lo había demostrado de sobra.

-¡QUIERES MORIR GATO!,_los gritos de Gajeel llegaron al baño, Levy no pudo evitar reír, se vistió rápido y bajo las escaleras, por suerte tenía ropa interior y un par de mudas en la casa del DS debido a que olvido si bolsa allí, y la camiseta de Gajeel le quedaba como un vestido aunque lo mejor de todo es que olía a él.

-Gajeel, no seas así con Lily, pobrecito,_le regañaba para coger al Exceed en brazos y achucharlo y es que Lily era adorable, aunque claro aprovechó para darle celos a su amo.

-Te vas a acordar de esto,_susurró peligrosamente,_bueno, no importa, ahora hay que vendar,¿no?

-¡Aún estás así!, te vas a resfriar,_lo regañó Levy,_te dije que te lo secaras.

-Ya está,_se quejó,_¿por eso os estabais peleando?,_le pregunto a Lily a lo que esté asintió, aunque era mentira,_no te preocupes ahora yo me encargo de él, tú también estarás cansado, mejor ve a dormir, Gajeel,_esta vez presto toda su atención al DS de hierro,_vamos al baño, no pienso dejarte hacer lo que quieras, si no quieres empeorar será mejor que me hagas caso, ahora yo soy tu enfermera y tienes que hacerme caso,_le recordó alegremente.

-Enana, véndame y a la cama, no estoy para obedecer,_comenzó con la pataleta.

-Está bien, te haré hierro, mientras comes te secare el pelo y después te vendamos y a dormir, ¿vale?,_insistía Levy con sus ojos de cachorrito.

-Como sea,_desistió Gajeel, tenía algo de hambre así que no era ceder del todo, lo hacía por necesidad propia.

Levy le colocó con cuidado una toalla en los hombros, evitando el contacto del pelo y la piel todo lo posible, primero le desenredó el pelo a pesar de las mil quejas que él expuso y tras veinte minutos de "termina de una dichosa vez" y "esto se cataloga como tortuga", por fin terminó su cometido.

-Ves, así no te resfriarás,_le decía Levy con dulzura mientras lo vendaba con mucho cuidado.

-Si, si, pero el ruido de esa cosa es horrible,_le comentaba Gajeel, de nuevo la tenía demasiado cerca y su olor lo tenía medio distraído.

-Es verdad, tus sentidos, están más avanzados que los míos,_sonrió Levy para mirarlo a los ojos, y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y con ello sonrojarla a ella creando un incómodo silencio.

-No sabes lo peligroso que es eso en algunas situaciones,_murmuro pero ella lo escucho.

-¿En qué situaciones?,_pregunto con inocencia, pero Gajeel ya no la escuchaba, se había apoderado de su barbilla y estaba posando sus labios sobre los de ella con una delicadeza no muy normal en él.

Levy estaba en un lugar que quedaba entre el séptimo cielo y el paraíso, no pudo evitar rodear el cuello de su amado DS y este al ver la aceptación y deseo de la maga de escritura sólida no dudó en profundizarlo, primero tomo con cuidado su cintura, luego mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza provocando que la pequeña McGarden abriese la boca y los ojos con sorpresa, introdujo su lengua en ella y Levy no se quedo atrás, también decidió investigar la boca de Gajeel hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

-En situaciones como esta,_le susurró a la chica que recuperaba el aliento apoyada en su frente.

-Ya veo,_sonreía ampliamente Levy.

Después de eso sus respiraciones se iban calmando y un silencio incómodo se apoderaba de la habitación, una vez que le secó el pelo, Levy continuó con la tarea de vendar al mago y una vez que lo hizo se levanto para irse al cuarto que le había sido asignado a la fuerza, pero alguien la cogió del brazo bruscamente y la beso con una fiereza que encajaba mucho más con su forma de ser.

-Se me ha olvidado decirte algo importante Lev,_dijo Redfox mientras apoyaba su frente con la de una sonrojada y sofocada McGarden.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Te amo enana,_dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, cabeza hueca llena de hierro,_le contestó ella en un dulce tono,_¿quieres que durmamos juntos?,_pregunto la maga de escritura sólida.

-Eso sería demasiado peligroso y demasiada tentación,_dijo Gajeel consiguiendo un golpe en su brazo izquierdo por parte de esa diminuta chica que lo traía loco.

-Me refería a abrazados,_dijo completamente roja.

-Solo si sales conmigo,_contestó con una confiada sonrisa a lo que Levy aceptó.

-Vas a ser un novio muy problemático,_admitió Levy divertida mientras observaba el estado ya no tan lamentable del DS del hierro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, enana?,_se quejó al instante frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, nada,_se defendía Levy con las manos de un ya enojado Gajeel, era demasiado divertido molestarlo.

-Así que encima no me lo dices, tú lo has querido,_dijo soltando una de sus características carcajadas antes de levantar a Levy a peso como si fuera un saco de patatas,_¡estás arrestada!,_anunció.

-¡Bájame, Gajeel!,_gritaba Levy desesperada, le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda pero paro en seco al recordar que estaba herido,_se te van a saltar los puntos, estúpido Gajeel, no pienso tener piedad para curarte.

-Si no te mueves no se me saltan, pórtate bien, o tu condena aumentará,_le dijo divertido, no podía evitar reírse de la situación de Levy.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto la dejó caer sobre la cama con más suavidad de la que ella se esperaba, insistió en revisar la herida, pero Redfox le aseguro que todo estaba bien y en orden.

-¿Aún no has deshecho la maleta?,_pregunto Levy al ver la bolsa que Gajeel usaba y que conocía a la perfección.

-No, Lily dejo la ropa que aún sirve para lavar, el resto a la basura, supongo que dentro hay alguna que otra cosa que compramos,_mierda había cometido el primer error de la noche.

-¿Qué habéis comprado?,_pregunto la curiosidad de la maga de escritura sólida.

-No se lo que compro el gato, yo compre ropa, medicinas por obligación y alguna que otra cosa,_respondió Gajeel de mala gana, solo quería dormir.

-¿Que otra cosa?,_insistía curiosa Levy.

-Enana, quiero dormir, a la cama,_insistió Gajeel que quería dar por terminada la conversación.

-Respóndeme, vas a empezar la relación ocultando cosas,_le reclamó haciendo un adorable puchero con sus mejillas hinchadas.

Gajeel la miró con diversión, se levantó de la cama y al pasar por el lado de ella le estrujo las mejillas dejándolas sin aire, beso los labios de Levy con cuidado y rebuscó algo en su bolsa, era un paquete envuelto en un papel naranja con una cinta azul.

-Te lo quería dar mañana pero como te pones tan insistente..,_se quejó mientras miraba a otro lado sonrojado y se rascaba la nuca, ese había sido el segundo error de la noche.

Levy lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, tomo el paquete con cuidado y empezó a desenvolverlo deshaciendo el nudo del lazo y desdoblando el papel, sus ojos no paraban de brillar, era un libro, antiguo y maravilloso, pero lo mejor del libro es quien se lo había regalado, era increíble cómo Gajeel se había acordado, era el último que le faltaba para su colección, lo había estado buscando por infinidad de bibliotecas y librerías e incluso ferias del libro durante sus misiones, pero jamás lo había encontrado.

-E-esto e-e-es, oh Gajeel, te has acordado,_dijo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el DS aguantase un grito de dolor, si, definitivamente Levy le había provocado la rotura de algunos puntos, pero no importaba, ya que la enana estaba feliz.

-Levy, duele,_se quejó a media voz, ¿cómo era posible?, le estaba dejando sin aire.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que, no sabía que me prestabas tanta atención,_reconoció la pequeña maga mirando el título del libro y su portada.

-Pues claro que te presto atención enana, tú eres muy importante,_le recalcó mientras la arrastraba a la cama, todo para que la maga de escritura sólida no viera su sonrojo,_y ahora que ya sabes lo que es a dormir,_ordenó apagando la luz que iluminaba la a habitación.

-Pero, Gajeel, ¿no me vas a dejar leer ningún capitulo?,_insistía la pequeña McGarden que había sido atrapada entre sus brazos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estás arrestada,_sonrió triunfante el DS de hierro.

-Está bien,_cedió Levy, ya que sabía que aunque fingiese estar bien, Gajeel estaba herido,_buenas noches,_dijo para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches,_susurró Gajeel mientras contenía sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella, por muy cansado que estuviera, tener a Levy en su cama, siempre sería una gran tentación.

 **Fin.**

 **Y bien..., ¿qué os pareció?, espero que por lo menos os saque una risa, sonrisa o algo y os haya divertido, podéis dejarme toooodos los** **review que queráis.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


End file.
